Various types of window moldings made of metal, resin, etc., are known. As a window molding made of resin, which is molded by extrusion molding or injection molding, a type that is attached to a circumferential edge of a window pane by pinching the circumferential edge of the window pane from three directions of a front surface, a back surface, and an end surface of a window glass (window pane) so as to surround a circumference edge of the window pane is known. Further, in elongated moldings, there is known an isomorphic type (same cross-sectional type) in which the cross-sectional shape in a longitudinal direction is constant. However, a number of types (variant cross-sectional types) of which the cross-sectional shape in the longitudinal direction varies are also known.
Among the variant cross-sectional type resinous moldings, for example, there is a molding designed such that a height difference (h) between a front surface of a decorative portion of the molding attached to a side portion (a left side or a right side of a vehicle) of a window glass and a front surface of the window glass (window pane) becomes gradually larger in the downward direction of the window glass, from viewpoints of functionality and designability. Such moldings include moldings shown in JP-A-H03-128721 and JP-A-2003-165137. The molding of JP-A-H03-128721 is formed through extrusion molding, and is intended to be attached to an upper portion and side portions (left and right side portions) of a front window glass. The molding of JP-A-2003-165137 is formed through injection molding, and is intended to be attached to the side portions (left and right side portions) of the front window glass.